Ray Universe
by VinIzio Venom
Summary: My own twist to Steven Universe. Is gonna be Fem!Gp!Oc!StevenxHarem.


**Ray POV**

I sat staring at the empty Cookie Kat freezer inside Big Doughnut. I couldn't understand why they would stop making such delicious treats. I voice my complaints to Lars and Sadie.

"Well, just they couldn't compete with Lion Lickers," Lars said putting down a box and pointing to the new freezer the was put in a few weeks ago. I frown at the fridge and get up and walk over to it. "Kids these days. They don't know what's good for them," I mumble. I punch the glass, and had immense pleasure as the glass fell from around my fist.

"What the hell, Ray!?" Lars yelled. "Man…"

"Hey, do you wanna take the freezer?" Sadie asked quickly, not giving her crush the chance to start at me. Forgetting about him, my face lights up. I grab my new loot and make my way to the temple. Its where me and the rest of the Crystal Gems live.

My name is Ray Universe. My mother, Rose Quartz, was the founder and the leader of the Crystal Gems. My father is Greg Universe. He has mad guitar skills, and owns the carwash in our small town of Beach City. I have long, thick dark brown hair that I fight with every morning into a pony tail. My skin is lightly tanned, due to my outside activities, and I'm about 5'9" and more toned then most 17-year-old females.

My gems though, is something I don't understand. Yes, gems, as in more than one, three in fact. And none of them are my mother's. My first gym obsidian, which is located in the middle of my chest, much like Amethyst. Tanzanite is the second located on my left forearm, and Bentonite on my right forearm.

Finally, I'm at the temple and when I walk through the front door, a giant centipeedle hits the wall. Looking around I see a dozen of them crawling around. Pearl seems to notice me first. Her face lights up immediately.

"Oh, hey Raylan!"

"Ray!"

"Hello Ray."

I set down the Cookie Kat freezer and start freaking out. "Guys, don't kill them!" My pleads died as I saw one raiding the fridge. I ran and tackled it. I managed to wrestle it down, then it disappeared as Pearl's weapon found itself in the creature's head. Standing up, the rest of the gems file into the kitchen. I started to close the freezer till I saw what was stored inside.

"Where did you find these? I thought they stopped making them!" I yell out. The freezer was filled to the brim with Cookie Kats.

"Yeah, we heard that so we- "

"We stole them," Amethyst said cutting off Pearl.

"And I went back and paid for them," she finished glaring at Amethyst.

"It was my idea," Garnet pitched in. _I need to save these, but after I have one._ I reached for a frozen treat and started humming the Cookie Kat theme song while enjoying the ice-cream. Then my obsidian gemstone started to glow. When it faded, I was covered in dark, shiny armor. It felt light, but I'm pretty sure it would probably be impossible to break according to Pearl.

"Cool!" An idea popped into my mind and before I tried to see if it worked the armor shifted itself to what I was thinking. Now I looked like a dark human-sized dragon. I wanted to experiment more but then the armor phased away. I pouted as my fun was cut short.

"That was awesome!" the purple gem yelled standing on the counter-top. Pearl went behind Amethyst and grabbed her around the waist to take her off the counter. I didn't miss the blush that covered her cheeks at the taller gem's contact. All of a sudden the house started to shake, and tiny clacks could be heard. Then, a loud high-pitched screech came from outside. The three gems raced out.

Pearl came back in and looked at me. "Stay inside the house." She slammed the door back shut leaving me by myself. Now normal person would do just that, stay in the house. But why would I need to be a normal person? With an idea in mind I grabbed another Cookie Kat and went after the trio. Without thinking, my dragon armor phased back on. I jumped over the railing, landing on the beach behind the Mother.

I took in what was happening before I tried anything. I may be dumb, but I'm not stupid. I found the gems behind a crumbling piece of the temple ruins. The Mother was spraying some kind of acid at them. To get the giant bug's attention, I pulled it away from the others. When it was facing towards me, I dodged its head when it tried to strike. It charged at me, but I stood my ground. Once it was close enough, I round-housed it.

The Mother seemed dazed as it shrunk to a smaller size. Not the same size as a normal centipeedle, but it was still pretty huge. I unwrapped the ice cream bar in my hand and fed it to the rouge gem. It chittered and curled up in my lap. I let out a giggle as the other gems walked up. My amour phased away again as I looked up to Pearl.

"Ray, I thought I told you to stay in the house," the light blue gem scolded at me.

"Oh, you did? I must have not heard you," I replied with a sly look on my face.

"Well it doesn't matter now. All that matters is that the rouge isn't gonna cause any more trouble," the fusion said.

I turned my attention to the sea, and watched the sunset. Once the sun made its full descent, I went back into the house with MC. I placed her on my bed and walked into my bathroom to take a shower. I glanced at myself in the mirror as I walk past. Then I stopped, and looked down. It took a minute to realize it, but there was a penis, where I'm pretty sure where my clitoris is supposed to be. I couldn't help but to start screaming and shouting. The team burst through my door and MC crawled in between their legs to see what the disturbance was.

"What's going on?" Pearl asked trying to find danger inside the small room with her staff in hand. I was still screaming pointing to my crotch. "Oh."

"Well, that's new," Garnet said.

"When did this happen," Pearl started again staring at the new appendage. Blush quickly covered my face as I explained what happened. When I was done, she seemed to be thinking. Garnet and Amethyst already left, and my new pet fell asleep on my toilet. "Maybe it's a side effect from your gem powers starting to awake."

"A side effect?"

"Well, yeah. Your also human so were treading on new ground here."

"Oh, okay."

"Try not to think about it though. After all, you're still the same old Raylan." I nodded and stood back up and continued to stare at myself long after Pearl left my bathroom. When I was finally able to move, I got in the shower and got dressed in the bathroom. Once again I picked up the centipeedle and made my way into bed. It's only one in the morning when I wake up.

"Amethyst." It's dark, but I know that voice. Its Pearl's. But why am I hearing my purple friend's name. Moaning begins fills my ears. I turn to the source and walk to Pearl's temple. The waterfalls in her room are deathly quiet, but the moans are echoing. I find a way up one of the pillars so I can search for the tall gem.

I quickly spot who I'm looking for, but am surprised. The petite gem is laying in her bed naked. Her face is on the bed and her ass is up. One hand is on her chest pinching and pulling on her dark blue nipple and the other is working a toy in and out of her. Her movements speed up and she seems closer to the edge. Now I'm aware of my new member hardening in my boxers.

I turn to leave the scene, but a new noise comes from Pearl that changes my mind. Casting a look over my shoulder, I see Pearl now on her side crying. I'm a little conflicted because I still have a boner, but I wanna make sure my friend's okay. I let out a deep sigh as I jump from pillar to pillar to get to the distressed gem.

"Pearl, you okay?" I asked. The startled gem quickly tried to cover herself up, but ultimately failed. "I already saw on the way over here," whisper. She makes a weird sound and there's a silence between us.

"Why were you crying?" I asked softly. She shakes her head. I sigh at her stubbornness. I climb in bed with her and cover both of us with the blanket. When I wrap my arm around her she tenses. After a while I ask again. And she still wouldn't give me an answer. I also noticed the extra appendage disappeared.

"Is it because you like Amethyst?" She shoots straight up and starts rambling about her not liking the purple gem, and then goes on describing the gem how she sees her and junk. And then she pauses.

"How did you know I like Amethyst." I laugh at her startled face. After I calm down, I realize she still wants an answer.

"I may be dumb, but I'm not stupid Pearl. I can see it between both of you guys." She lets out a quiet 'oh' and covers herself back up. I chuckle and climb out the bed and stretch. I feel the female gem's eyes on my back, so I turn around. Seeing how I won't be able to sleep for a while now, I decide to mess with the her.

"So did you manage to get off?" I ask in a teasing voice. She squeaks and hides her face in her pillow. The images I came into the room to floods my mind. I must have drifted off into my little shell, because when I find my way back, Pearl is staring. I follow the path of her eyes, and mentally slap myself in the face.

It was back. This thing doesn't know how to stay down. And I honestly don't understand how guys deal with this thing. I mean, it obviously has a mind of its own. A light fruit smell enters my nose. I stare at the gem because I think I know where the smell is coming from. _I guess that's a no then._

Again I was snapped out of my thoughts by Pearl rubbing against me. I noticed her usually cool skin was burning. Gems don't get sick, and Pearl has a preference of staying cold. It keeps her mind clear, so she says. So why is she burning up?

"Pearl, what's wrong? Why are you burning up?" I voice my concerns, but was pushed back onto the bed. My breath was stolen when the taller woman started grinding against me. She started moaning and humming in content. Never in all my 17, almost 18, years of my life have I seen Pearl act so… Sexual. Normally she would blush about anything having to do with sex.

"It's called going into heat," she says with half-lidded eyes, "Remember when there would be times where either me, Amethyst, or Garnet would disappear for a couple days every year? We did that because we don't know how it would affect your gem side. But I think I like this response," she finishes pushing herself down.

I stifled a moan and kept myself from thrusting up. I was feeling something new, more primal and instinctual. I was trying so hard to keep whatever it was in check. There was a lot of skin contact since I usually sleep in a sports bra and boxers, even some times naked. Right now I don't know if I'm happy or not that that that wasn't the case tonight.

Her hand slides up and down my washboard abs to the top of my boxers and back again. Her tongue traced my neck. She must have noticed my internal struggle. Her mouth moved up to my ear. She started nibbling on my ear as her hips moved faster against me. "Your holding back, don't. That's the thing about being a gem. If we try to put a reign on those instincts, we go crazy. Besides, that's how we become so advanced, so superior."

I thought of her words for a minute. I don't want to do something that will hurt me in the long run. I slowly let those feeling loose. I was hit with the difference of everything. The gem's arousal hit me like a ton of bricks. I was still in control, but my actions felt more natural. Pearl was swiftly trapped beneath me in one fluid movement. I pushed against her center, the 'Gems' were pleased to see her arch towards me as she released a silent scream.

The fluids leaking from her soaked through my boxers. I pulled her into a rough kiss and broke it when the need for oxygen was great. I kissed down to her neck licking and nibbling to the crook of her neck. I bit and sucked, making sure to leave a mark. After placing a few more, I was pleased and moved on to her breast.

I circled one of her nipples with my tongue and the other with my finger. After a few teasing moments, I enclosed my mouth around the bud and started to pinch the other. Not only were the Gems pleased to feel the older gem writhe under me, hoping for more pleasure, but so was myself. I was beginning to get impatient with my own games, and finally I was faced with her center.

I took in the smooth, glistening folds, inhaling the intoxicating scent it gave off. I lightly blew, receiving a moan. Slowly, I dragged my tongue up to her clit and started to suck. Pearl's hips started to buck, wanting more friction. I released with a loud pop.

"I want you to tell me what you need," I say in a dominating voice.

"Ray, please. I need this," she whimpers out.

"What is this?" I tease, my new member already released from my boxers. "I can't help you if you won't tell me." I line my cock up to the awaiting hole, pushing the tip in and stopping. She tried to slide more in but I moved back.

"Please just fuck me," she whines. I smirk graces my lips as I not so softly slide all the way into her. A long moan leaves her mouth and a groan leaves mine. I started pounding away, not giving her the time to adjust to my length, which surprising is 11 inches long, and is pretty thick. I felt her starting to tighten around me as she came. I turned her to the position I first found her in and started plowing again.

The slapping of skin resonates around the room, making the whole situation so much more arousing. "Ray, I'm gonna-," she yelled when came again, causing me to join in this time. Labored breathing was the only sound for a moment. A yawn signaled my fatigue as I lied down. I didn't fail to see the monster appendage shrink away till it disappeared. Not long after, I fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
